Passenger and commercial vehicles that use diesel engines may use a diesel particulate filter (DPF), a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC), or both, to reduce emissions caused by exhaust gases. The diesel particulate filter is used to filter soot from the exhaust gases, while the diesel oxidation catalyst oxidizes the exhaust gases to reduce emissions. A regeneration process is used to remove the soot that collects on the diesel particulate filter.